


Life-changing malfunction

by Samarline



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Mild Gore, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarline/pseuds/Samarline
Summary: During an intense battle between Seto and Yugi an unexpected malfunction of battle disk causes unexpected results.
Kudos: 6





	Life-changing malfunction

"I summon the Blue-eyes white dragon!" 

As the the young duelist spelled the name of his favourite beast, a sudden jolt of pain ran through Kaiba's body, causing him to clench his teeth. He glanced at the source of the surge: it was KaibaCorp's duel disk. HIS disk, to be exact. But how? And right in the middle of the battle?! Seto's lips curved in anger, mixed with physical pain: How could this device betray him after all these battles he's been through already?! And of all times it has to happen at the duel with Atem! 

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield the latter have already noticed something happening with his opponent. 

'Kaiba? What's happening to him?' the ancient pharaon heard concerned voice of Yugi deep in his mind. 

'I.. I can't exactly tell, what it is. Seems like his duel disk is just malfunctioning. But...' Atem frowned 'I think that there's something else going on! Something, that can't be seen with a naked eye. Not yet'. 

"Kaiba!" the ancient pharaon shouted to his rival "We must end this battle with a draw! You have to take off your duel disk!" 

Seto raised his head and Atem's eyes were met with glare of dark-blue eyes of young director of KaibaCorp. 

"I can't...!" he hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Is he nuts?!" Jonouchi exclaimed, watching what was happening on the field. "He wants to crush Yugi, I get it! But put his own life for that on the line? That's insane even for him!" 

"I don't think he's just being stubborn here," said Anzu, her eyes widen in fear "The thing is that he really can't get it off!" 

And Mazaki's guess was correct: right at this moment Seto was fighting with his body just to perform a simple action. But his duel disk kept sending painful surges through his body, making Kaiba shake and snarl in pain. He had noticed that his left arm started to feel like it has... swelled a bit? No, it wasn't just a feeling! The belts that kept the duel disk attached to his hand had become awfully tight, squeezing it and causing more pain to duelist. Overfilled with anger from non-stopping physical suffering, Seto sweeped his free hand with fierce at the belts, tearing them with his tough white sharp nails. 

Wait a minute, since when he has those? 

That detail didn't matter Seto right now. He threw the duel disk to side and fell on his knees. But to his dismay the pain didn't dissapeared at all. Furthermore: a new sensations were added to it. Young head of KaibaCorp felt how belt on his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight too. Growling in pain, Kaiba moved his hand to pants and unbuckled the belt. Then he slid his palm under the fabric of dark shirt and pressed fingers against skin of his belly.  
Seto's eyes widened in surprise, as he did not feel nor fat, nor muscles under skin, but rather something else. Something solid as steel was spreading within him and growing. It felt like his own skin itself was now nothing but a mere fabric, hiding duelist's true body. Meanwhile the feeling has spreaded over Kaiba's torso and soon took over all his body. He felt how all his clothes had started to become tighter and tighter and chest felt like something was pushing his ribs from within, changing the shape of the entire ribcage. 

Seto realised that it's pointless to do anything about the changes of his body right now. Although he can't control the process, he can at least make it comfortable (if it was possible at all). While overbearing the pain, Kaiba tried to take off his white coat. When he got rid of the cloth, with the corner of his eye he noticed someone quickly approaching him. It took a mere seconds until he recognized his rival. 

"DON'T!" growled the young man, pushing Yugi aside with his now clawed hand. 

"Hey!" screamed Katsuya "He's trying to help, you ungrateful jerk!" 

"Well, looks like he prefers to rather deal with this himself..." said Honda, frowning. 

'We have to do something! We can't leave Kaiba like this!' Yugi spoke again to Atem.

'I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do right now Yugi. And seems that Kaiba understands it too.' 

As the teens helplessy watched, the metamorphosis of Seto's body had continued. Something started to move on his back and the next moment, the fabric of duelist's shirt had bursted to shreds, revealing to witnesses a pair of growing wings, gleaming with metallic white scales, causing Kaiba to scream in pain, as he fell back on all fours. 

'He was grown wings?!' Yugi's voice exclaimed in surprise, then a sudden guess crossed his mind' Wait, is he turning into a...?' 

'Yes' grimly confirmed Atem 'He's becoming the beast he always adored - the Blue-eyes white dragon!' 

"Grrr-gh! Gr-r-r-o-o-a-ah!!!" Kaiba roared in pain, throwing back his head. He felt like it was about to be torn from his body, but in reality it was just his neck getting longer and thicker. Just few seconds later and with a terrible tearing sound joined the cacophony of Seto's growls and screams. To everyone's horror, it was duelist's skin, which was now hanging in bloody tatters above his chest, showing beatiful, yet smeared in blood, dragon scales. 

"HOLY FUCK!" sweared Jonouchi, while Honda pressed screaming Anzu to his chest, telling her not to look, while squeezing his own eyes tight. 

At the same time a tail started to grow from Seto's coccyx, causing a new amount of pain to the elite duelist's spine. God, when it's will be over?! All of Seto's bones poped and cracked within as his body kept growing in size, destroying his clothes to shreds completely. Kaiba squezzed his eyes shut, panting. The pain was so intense, he barely was holding himself from another scream. The elite duelist felt how hot tears formed in eyes and ran down his cheeks uncontollably. Despite the horrid process his flesh was going through, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by his vulnerable state. However, his wounded pride couldn't stop the transformation, no matter, how hard Kaiba wished for it. His fingers and toes fused into three robust toes on all his limbs, with claws, sharp as razors, on their ends. Despite the unberable pain, Seto tried to endure it once again and get up. He was able to do so with great effort, giving Yugi and his friends a better view on how much his body has changed. The only thing, that remained human in him was his head, but even that part of Seto was starting to show dragon traits. He lowered his gaze and took a proper look at himself. His eyes widened. 

" Th-this... This is n-nonsence..." he muttered in inhuman growling voice "H-Gr-how-w-w?!.." 

His legs weren't strong enough yet after the change and quickly gave up under changing body of duelist. Kaiba started to fall. Suddenly a flash of light flared up on the field. 

"Yugi, behind you!" shouted Anzu. 

"Huh?" Atem, noticed in the corner in his eye some movement and managed quickly dodge from the monster, that quickly rushed to falling Seto. 

"It's one of Kaiba's Blue-eyes white dragon!" Katsuya's jaw dropped. 

"Did it just... Summoned itself?" said Honda. "Is that even possible?!"

The dragon managed to catch the almost-fully-changed duelist in mid-fall with it's neck. 

"Wrha-... How dhhrid you?..." Saito was barely able to talk, as his face was now streching into a muzzle. " I didhhnrt... suhhhrmoned..." 

'I came because you needed me right now' Kaiba heard a female voice in his head 'I couldn't leave you dealing with this alone' 

That voice! His dragon could talk all this time? Kaiba felt like he heard it somewhere before... but the fatigue and pain in his changing skull were making it almost impossible to remember anything else. 

" Ghrghoo..." 

'Don't speak! You need to rest. Just hold on: there only few changes left.' 

Kaiba hissed, as his head went trough last changes: his human teeth fell off, pushed out by new sharp set of dragon fangs, brown hair fell off his skin, as it was torn to shreds by growing skull and finally, loosing any remained human traits, he fully became a blue-eyes white dragon himself. As the transformation ended, Seto lost his counciousness, succumbing to exhaustion from the changes. As for his dragon: it gently nuzzled it's master and layed next to him. 

"What the hell just happened?" Jonouchi rubbed his eyes "If it's a some sort of a wild dream, I wish someone could pinch me right now." 

'We can't just leave Kaiba like this!' Atem heard Yugi's voice again 'What are we going to do now? 

'I have no idea, to be honest' the ancient pharaon met gazes with the Blue-eyes white dragon, which stared back at Atem curiously 'But perhaps we have someone, who knows the answer'.


End file.
